Beastly
by Athena1992
Summary: Athena era muy joven y se casó apresuradamente creyendo que era amada. Pero descubrió que no era así. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a un hombre frío que no la ama ni la respeta? AxI. Ambientado a 1918.
1. Chapter 1

**Beastly **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK Playmore.

Esta historia en realidad es una revoltura de un libro y una película. El libro es de V.C. Andrews se llama 'Jardín sombrío' que también tiene una película de 1987 y la película es la de 'La Duquesa'. Ambas son geniales, pero no con finales felices, o más o menos. Yo añadi los personajes y lo cree.

**Capítulo I: comienzo del final**

Se encontraba Athena mirando a los chicos pelear, demostrando quien es el más fuerte, acostumbraban a realizar un pequeño torneo al que llamaron KOF, se divertían ya que era un juego.

Kula, Mai, Mary y Yuri la acompañaban. Cada una apostaba a un chico diferente. Entre los chicos estaban K', Andy, Terry, Robert y Kyo. Athena le apostaba a Kyo. Ya que era el más rápido de todos, quizá Terry fuera fuerte o Robert astuto, pero Kyo era rápido, muy rápido y el mejor. Aunque eso no tenían por qué saberlos los otros. Era un acuerdo entre Athena y Kyo, quienes habían sido amigos desde pequeños. A pesar de que la posición de Kyo no era muy importante, Athena lo apreciaba como un amigo íntimo.

— ¡Vamos, Kyo! — gritaba Athena, emocionada. Kyo la miró y le guiñó un ojo mientras que con sus flamas arrojo a Terry fuera de la plataforma. Como era evidente terminó en primer lugar. — ¡Sí! — gritó Athena haciendo una señal de triunfo con los brazos. — Paguen chicas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — gritaba Kula.

— Lo siento, un trato es un trato, — indignadas, las otras cuatro chicas pagaban. Se dispersaron, Mary fue a darle un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza a Terry, mientras él sonreía divertido. Kula besó en la mejilla a K' y engancharon brazos. Mai se acercó a su esposo, Andy, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Mientras que Robert tomaba a Yuri desprevenida y la besaba.

Athena soñaba con llegar a conocer a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ellos a sus amigas. Todas estaban felizmente casados, ellas en edades entre 16 hasta los 22. Incluso Mai ya tenía una pequeña hija. Por suerte ninguno había cambiado, seguían siendo sus mejores amigas.

— Mi recompensa señorita, — le susurró Kyo al oído. Ella sonrió y se giró con el rollo de billetes en sus dedos. Sonrió malévolamente y lo escondió entre sus pechos.

— Siento decirle, caballero, que no será posible. A menos que se atreva a tocar a una Señorita, — dijo ella fingiendo horror. Kyo rió y negó con la cabeza.

— Tramposa.

— Se le llama ser mujer de negocios, — le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— No, se le llama ser una estafadora. Utilizar la belleza natural de una mujer es una estafa, — ella inconscientemente se sonrojó. Su madre le había hecho saber que lo que ella poseía físicamente, era mucho, pero su padre le aseguraba que para conseguir un buen marido era necesario aprender de los negocios. Ella obedeció y estudió con su padre, él orgulloso como nadie le enseñó todo lo que le pudo haber dicho a un hijo varón. Athena era lista y no sabía cerrar la boca, no se dejaba aplastar por nadie. Esa era probablemente la razón de mayor peso por la que no se había casado aun a los 17 años.

La tarde de diversión terminó cuando las nubes comenzaron a descargarse sobre toda su hogar, en Hong Kong, Japón. Su padre era un importante hombre de negocios, sabía cómo manejar dinero e incluso a la gente. Por lo tanto tenían todo lo que necesitaban y más.

Athena fue a cambiarse y Momoko la ayudó. Era una de esas noches tranquilas en las que no había celebraciones, fiestas, reuniones o un baile, que era lo que más le gustaba. Su coordinación era perfecta. Cuando se disponía a dormir llamaron a su puerta. Abrió y era su madre.

—Athena, cariño. Te tengo excelentes noticias, —la pelivioleta suspiró, sabiendo cuáles eran esas 'excelentes noticias'.

— Pasa madre, — se hizo a un lado.

Su madre, era tan testaruda como ella. Y se prometió hallarle el hombre perfecto a su hija para que nunca pasara por hambre o desgracia. Athena quería casarse por amor, pero sabía que no era posible, no era dueña de su propio destino. Su rebeldía no servía de nada, a veces se reprimía por respeto a su padre, pero quería gritarle a su madre que dejara de buscar candidatos. Todos salían huyendo al escucharla hablar, al saber que tenía cerebro. Sus amigas se habían casado por compromiso, excepto K' y Kula, quienes se habían amado desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Mary y Terry se habían odiado desde el primer momento y las otras dos parejas fueron simplemente por obligación. Pero ahora, al verlos a todos felices y enamorados, no podía evitar pensar que a ella podría pasarle lo mismo.

— Hoy ha venido a visitarnos un joven que está interesado en tu mano.

— No me conoce madre, ¿Cómo puede alguien interesarse en otra persona si ni siquiera se han visto?

— Solo escucha. Él ha venido desde Southtown. Siempre dijiste que amabas la playa, no conozco ese lugar pero seguro que es hermoso. Dice que ha escuchado mucho de ti en estos últimos días. Tiene curiosidad por conocerte, — dijo su madre sonriente. — He investigado su nombre. Es uno de los clanes más ricos de todo Japón hija. Su nombre es Iori Yagami. Quiere saber todo sobre ti, se mostró entusiasta y educado todo el tiempo. Solo espera, dale tiempo, puede que gane tu corazón. Vendrá a cenar mañana, incluso tu padre ha dado su consentimiento. Vamos cariño, dale una oportunidad.

Athena no pudo más que asentir al ver la emoción de su madre. Perfecto, mañana en la noche conocería a otro de los candidatos. El cual saldría corriendo en cuanto la conociera. A pesar de ser fuerte, era una mujer y en cada una hay algo de vanidad. Cada vez que uno de los candidatos la miraba decepcionados, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Pero al final de la velada se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ya que si no fuera así, probablemente estaría casada con el patán más grande del mundo.

El día siguiente se pasó rápido entre estudios y el prepararse. Siempre que salía con alguien su madre le daba un obligado baño con pétalos de rosas, un peinado que le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza al terminar el día y maquillaje. Debía admitir que no lucía mal, pero siempre que bajaba la mirada a su cuerpo, volvía a la realidad. Los hombres eran regidos por su pequeña cabeza, no por la grande. Lo que hacía a las mujeres protuberantes mucho más atractivas. Ella nunca había sido así. Era de constitución delgada, muy delgada. Pechos no tan pequeños ya que el corcel ayudaba mucho para que parezcan grandes y perfectas curvas. Los hombres apreciaban a las mujeres de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras que ella tenía un largo y lacio cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color. No había duda que era, en esa época, una mujer única y hermosa.

— Señorita Athena, la esperan, — dijo Momoko, la mujer que le ayudaba. — El joven Yagami ha llegado, si me permite, con todo respeto, debo decir que es realmente apuesto. No se parece en nada a los chicos que ha traído antes su madre, —Athena le sonrió. No era muy común que Momoko expresara su punto de vista. Era solamente una año mayor que ella y ella le daba esperanza ya que seguía soltera.

— Muchas gracias Momoko, bajaré en seguida, — la sirvienta asintió y se marchó. La pelivioleta tomó aire profundamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse de esto. Traía puesto un vestido rojo de encaje con el corsé tan ajustado que a veces le impedía respirar. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, esperando no tropezar. Llegó al comedor en silencio. Había tres personas, sus padres y otro chico. Debía admitir que Momoko tenía razón. Era apuesto, más que eso. Probablemente una cabeza más alta que ella, cabello rojizo bien peinado, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Sus ojos eran de un color Azul tan intenso que le recordaban a los aretes de gemas que tenía guardados. Pero había algo en ellos que no daban confianza. Era una frialdad e indiferencia ante todo.

—Athena, me alegro que llegaras, — dijo su madre al observarla. Su padre y Iori se pusieron de pie para esperar que se sentara. Lo hizo frente al joven pelirrojo. Él la miró y por un momento ella se sintió avergonzada, avergonzada de no poder llegarle ni a los talones al bellísimo ser frente a ella. Esperaba ver su cara de decepción, pero no fue así. Solo frialdad, como si no le afectase en lo absoluto. Eso fue peor que la indiferencia.

La cena comenzó y estuvo en silencio hasta que el padre de Athena, comenzó a hablar.

—Iori, ¿qué opinas sobre la guerra? — estábamos en noviembre, la guerra aún era un tema tocado por toda la gente.

— Me parece innecesaria, — dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

— ¿Innecesaria? — dijo Athena con tono sorprendido. Ningún hombre había dicho eso antes, era justo lo que ella pensaba. Su madre la miro amenazadoramente. Iori levantó la mirada. — Fue más que eso, fue una estupidez. Murió toda esa gente por… —su madre le dio un codazo, logrando que se quedara sin aire.

— Lo siento mucho Iori, Athena tiende a exagerar, — se quedó callada, más que por la amenaza o la vergüenza, por la falta de aire. Debía admitir que Iori Yagami tenía un punto a su favor. Decidió callarse, porque por primera vez en todas las citas anteriores, éste chico de verdad le interesaba y quería agradarle.

La cena terminó con rapidez y Athena se disculpó. Pasó a la estancia, donde estaba la entrada principal. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, no podía. La mirada de Iori venía a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tanta frialdad? ¿Será ella? Miró por el ventanal que había al lado de la puerta principal. En ese momento una pareja tomada por el brazo pasó. Se veían tan enamorados. Ella creyó que jamás podría ser así para ella. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Le gusta leer Srta. Asamiya? — preguntó alguien, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró y Iori estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola. Ella dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie.

— Sí, señor. Me gusta mucho. ¿Se marcha? — preguntó cuando vio que se acercaba al cuarto donde estaban los abrigos. Se sintió algo decepcionada.

— No, daremos un paseo. Su padre y su madre han accedido, — tomó el abrigo de ella y lo extendió para que pudiera ponérselo. Athena obedeció más por inercia que por sentido común. Salieron a un nevado Hong Kong, ella odiaba el frío, pero no por eso el paisaje de una ciudad tan bella como esa, en pleno invierno con las calles blancas. No había mucha gente fuera. Ni muchos carros o carruajes. Iori le ofreció su brazo y ella encantada lo tomó. Ningún hombre ejercía esa fuerza sobre ella.

— Me pareció muy interesante los puntos de vista que proporcionó esta noche, Srta. Asamiya.

— Puede llamarme Athena, — dijo sin mirarlo. — Qué bueno que le gustaran, la verdad es que mucha gente, en especial los hombres, salen huyendo cuando me escuchan hablar. Estoy acostumbrada.

— Usted es inteligente, Athena, — ella se arrepintió de haberle dado permiso de decir su nombre. Sonaba como a una taza de chocolate caliente en pleno invierno. Sus piernas flaquearon aunque al escuchar su nombre se notaba que trato de salir lo más suave posible. — Y eso me agrada mucho de usted, eso me dice que podría manejar perfectamente un hogar.

— Pues no me parece que es lo que desee. Odio pensar que el casarme significará cuidar un hogar, limpiar, cocinar, etc. Mientras que el marido se va a trabajar, mi vida sería tan aburrida y monótona que moriría de aburrimiento.

— No me refiero a administrarla de esa forma. En mi caso, la mansión Yagami necesita mucho más que solo limpiar y lavar, además hay empleados para ello. Sería necesaria la administración de gastos. Y por lo que puedo deducir, usted sería muy buena en los negocios. Sabría que por ejemplo, el comprar un coche en lugar de un carruaje sería solamente un gasto completamente innecesario. Igual que como opinó de la guerra. ¿Cómo lo dijo? Ah sí, una estupidez. Opino lo mismo, solo que no lo dije frente a sus padres por educación. También imagino que no ha e gastar mucho dinero en atuendos o accesorios para usted misma, —Athena tomó eso como un comentario y no como el insulto que realmente era.

— Sí, supone correctamente. No soy muy aficionada a la moda, pero admito que me gusta el cambio y lo nuevo.

— Eso es increíble. Como le dije, única. Por eso no me andaré con rodeos, me gustaría que se casara conmigo, y entre más pronto mejor. Le he propuesto la idea a su padre y le ha parecido increíble. Entonces se lo digo aquí, Athena, ¿Se casaría conmigo?

Ella se quedó sin aire, Iori se detuvo y la puso frente a él para esperar una respuesta. Pero Athena no podía hablar. ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas frases románticas y cautivadoras? Ella sabía que los libros no eran reales, así que solo pudo asentir.

Después de eso todo fue rápido. Se casaron en una iglesia pequeña. Solo acudieron los padres de Athena y sus amigos. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no miró a nadie más. Solo a Iori, que parecía tan irreal que creía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Al terminar la ceremonia hicieron una comida. Los padres de Athena insistieron, era para celebrar que su nenita se casaba y se iba muy lejos. Kula, Mai y Mary la felicitaron. Mai aún no podía creer que se casara con uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón. La felicitó sinceramente. Iori solo permaneció sentado el resto de la noche, con cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia. A ella le hubiera encantado que la invitara a bailar, aun cuando ella no sabía, lo habría intentado.

— Sra. Yagami, — dijo alguien de pronto. Se giró y vio a Kyo. Ella sonrió, mucho. Él era su mejor amigo y siempre lo querría. Pero al mirarlo, pudo notar algo en sus ojos. Era tristeza o decepción, Athena no supo identificarlo. — Muchas felicidades Athena, espero que tengas todo lo que deseaste. Te ves realmente hermosa, como siempre.

— Gracias Kyo, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido, — dijo casi comenzando a llorar. Iori seguía distraído, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. No había comentado nada de su atuendo. Suspiró.

—Athena, si no es mucho problema, ¿me permitirías esta pieza? — ella lo miró con tristeza. Él era su único amigo y compañero de todos estos años y ahora ella se marchaba muy lejos. Asintió, sin importarle si Iori tenía algo que decir. Aunque la verdad es que no dijo nada. Comenzaron a bailar y por un momento Athena fue feliz. Como toda niña pequeña, soñadora, ella había imaginado su boda. Y esto no se parecía en lo absoluto. —Athena, ¿eres feliz? — preguntó el castaño.

— Claro, es mi boda. Todas las novias deben ser felices en sus bodas. ¿No?

— Sí, pero ninguna de las novias que he visto tienen una cara de pesar como la tuya. Ni siquiera Mary y Terry que se odiaban. ¿Quién diría que terminarían más enamorados que muchas parejas? — ella no dijo nada, era cierto. Iori no la veía como Terry a Mary o K' a Kula. No había emoción en esos hermosos ojos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. — No llores Athena, lo siento. No vine aquí a arruinar tu vida. Quería decirte una cosa antes de irme. Es muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo. Puede que no volvamos a vernos.

— No digas eso Kyo, por favor, — le rogó. — No quiero que creas que dejaremos de vernos. Quizá no tan seguido, pero debes prometer que me visitarás. Debes escribirme.

— Sería mejor que no, verás Athena, todos estos años yo… — bajó la mirada y ella notó el dolor en sus facciones. — Yo te he amado desde que éramos niños. Nunca te lo dije porque sé que mi posición no se compara con la de Iori ni con la tuya. Solo quería que fueras feliz, sabía que no correspondías mis sentimientos. Y disculpa si esto te altera, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. Estaba matándome poco a poco. Ahora que te vas y que sé que no te veré hasta dentro de un tiempo, me he armado de valor. Pero promete que no pensarás en esto que te he dicho. Solo quería que lo supieras y que sepas que no estás sola. Nunca mi niña, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, — tomó una de sus manos y la besó en forma de despedida. Athena estaba llorando, mientras que él estaba a punto. Se marchó sin decir más a nadie, dejando a la recién casada desconcertada. Con esa afirmación, esa confesión, había logrado que se diera cuenta que sentía lo mismo. Todo ese tiempo el amor siempre estuvo a su lado.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas y sin mucho sentimiento. Lo único que le dolió a Athena fue no volver a ver a Kyo. Pero él ya se había despedido y había dicho lo que necesitaba. Empacaron todas sus cosas y el camino a Southtown fue agotador. Iori no dijo nada en todo el camino. 'Genial, vaya noche de bodas', pensó ella. Aunque si lo consideraba, estaba mejor. Athena no se sentía lista para estar así con un hombre. Iori la guió por la mansión, mostrándole importantes habitaciones. Entre ellas había una que era exclusiva del pelirrojo. Jamás debía entrar ella ahí. Después otra en la que Athena vio como Iori se puso tenso al preguntar por ella. A lo que solo contestó, 'Era la habitación de mi madre', ella asintió y siguieron caminando.

Iori no había hablado mucho de su familia. La verdad solo sabía que no tenía madre, que su padre era un hombre de negocios y que él también trabajaba en esa misma empresa. Pero la verdad es que no sabía nada.

Abrieron la puerta y el pelirrojo entró. El sirviente dejó las maletas de Athena en la entrada y se marchó.

— ¿Muy bien, qué te parece? — dijo Iori mirando a su esposa.

— Es… — no sabía que decir. La habitación parecía abandonada, como si nadie durmiera ahí. — Solitaria, — dijo al fin.

— Claro, esta habitación tiene años sin ser utilizada. Mandé a que la limpiaran para ti.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No dormiré contigo? — dijo muy sorprendida. Iori hizo una mueca burlona y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que no, esta es solo tu habitación. Te dejaré para que duermas, has tenido un largo viaje, — con eso se marchó, dejando a Athena sola. Ella se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar llorar. ¿Dónde quedaban aquellas noches apasionadas de las que leía o le platicaban? Esto debía ser un error. Iori no podía ser tan frío.

Pero por desgracia sí lo era. Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en un mes. Iori nunca estaba en casa y ella tenía que administrar todo. Los sirvientes, muchos, la veían con desprecio. Ella comenzó a imponer orden sin importarle las malas caras o las muecas.

Una noche en la que Athena descansaba, se despertó al escuchar ruidos. Se sentó en su cama y miró la puerta. Pero no había nada. Después se giró y ahogó un grito. Había alguien ahí, un hombre y estaba desnudo. Era Iori. ¿Qué hacía allí, y desnudo? Él se giró.

— Quiero un hijo, un heredero, — dijo como si le estuviera pidiendo más vino a uno de sus sirvientes. Como una orden.

Se acercó y Athena se paralizó, ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, Iori la tomó y la movió como si fuera una muñeca. Fue doloroso y sin ternura o cariñoso. Athena evitó llorar, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas. El pelirrojo terminó y se alejó después de cubrirse con una bata que estaba en el sofá y que ella no había notado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí esperando?

Athena se quedó en su lugar, desnuda y dolorida. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, maldiciendo el día en el que Iori Yagami se había presentado en su puerta.

Continuara...

**Esta historia es muy diferente, quedan advertidos que Iori es completamente OOC. Tendrán que tener mucha paciencia con él. Al principio será como que O.O? Pero verán que todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios.**

**Solo tendrá unos 5 capítulos, así que si todo va muy rápido no se sorprendan. Ya tengo escritos 2, así que todo depende de ustedes. :D**

ATT. Athena1992


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un heredero**

Iori fue dos noches más y ambas fueron iguales. Rápidas, sin caricias, ni siquiera un beso. Ahora que lo recordaba, él nunca la había besado, ni siquiera en la boda. Athena parecía cada vez más muerta. Ella había vivido en una fantasía toda su vida, siempre obtenía lo que quería, era feliz. Pero ahora todo era frialdad e indiferencia.

Un mes después comenzaron los síntomas. Vómitos, mareos, apetito. El médico le confirmó y Iori estaba complacido. No volvió a tocarla y Athena tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a hacerlo. Y se alegraba.

Su vientre fue creciendo y creciendo. Hasta llegar al punto en el que le era imposible ver sus pies. Nunca se quejó, al contrario. Amaba a su bebé más que a nada. Era su esperanza. Para el quinto mes, en mayo de 1919 cayó una tormenta en Southtown. Iori estaba muy enojado porque no había podido salir a un viaje de negocios. La tormenta estaba implacable, incluso había rumores sobre un tornado. No sería raro, dijo Iori cuando lo escuchó. Athena se quedó con un nudo en la garganta. En Hong Kong nunca había pasado por algo así.

El día siguió como si nada ocurriera. Cenaron juntos, mientras los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro tratando de controlar la situación. Athena estaba temblando, muy nerviosa. De pronto las luces se apagaron al abrirse las ventanas con mucha fuerza. Ambos saltaron de sus asientos. Ella comenzó a temblar con más fuerza.

— ¿Iori? — dijo con voz temblorosa. Se puso de pie e intentó caminar, pero tenía miedo de caer.

—Athena, sigue hablando hasta que llegue a tu lado, — dijo el pelirrojo con voz autoritaria.

—Iori, tengo mucho miedo. No quiero morir. ¿Dónde estás? Iori, por favor, — había comenzado a llorar. Por fin llegó a su lado y Athena se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida. Iori la tomó de la cintura.

— Parece que sí habrá tornado. No te preocupes, estaremos a salvo en el sótano. Tendrás que caminar y bajar escaleras. Confía en mí, conozco esta mansión como la palma de mi mano, — ella solo asintió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— Soy muy torpe, puedo caer. Por favor, no me dejes sola, — rogó susurrando. De pronto sintió que la levantaban. — No, bájame. Estoy tan gorda y pesada, — dijo avergonzada.

— Puedo sostenerte Athena y no creo que estés gorda, —Athena se quedó callada por la sorpresa. Esas eran las palabras más dulces que Iori Yagami le había dicho. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de él para intentar evitar el mareo que le producía el movimiento y el miedo.

Llegaron al sótano y Iori la bajó para que pudiera caminar. Encendió algunas luces y después volvió a acercarse a Athena. Ella estaba tan asustada que solo pudo sostenerse de él para evitar gritar. Iori la presionó contra su pecho, una forma en la que ella se sintió muy protegida. Como si pudiera pasarle un tornado por la cabeza, pero ella estaría a salvo gracias a Iori. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió un pequeño golpe en su vientre. Iori la separó y la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Creo que fue el bebé, — dijo Athena poniendo sus manos en su vientre. Sintió otro golpecito y sonrió. Su pequeño golpeador. Por un momento se olvidó de la tormenta y de la frialdad de Iori. Lo miró y vio algo en sus ojos que la impulsaron a tomar su mano y ponerla sobre su vientre, — Mira, siente.

El bebé volvió a golpear y Iori quitó la mano con rapidez.

— Debes estar cansada, duerme, — hizo una cama con una colcha y se quitó su saco para taparla. Estaba cansada y se durmió con rapidez.

Despertó un poco después, algo desorientada. Había dormido en el piso, eso era seguro. Su espalda estaba dolorida, al igual que su cuello. Sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello y se puso de pie rápidamente. Iori estaba sentado y ella había dormido con su cabeza en el regazo de él.

— ¿Qué sucedió, ya pasó el tornado?

— Sí, ya es de día. Ya pasó todo. No quería despertarte, pera ya que lo hiciste me marcho. Tengo que salir de viaje lo más pronto posible—Athena se dio cuenta de que Iori no la miraba ni una vez. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir.

— Gracias...— dijo ella. Él se detuvo, asintió y continuó.

El resto del tiempo pasó rápido. Los meses pasaron y Iori siguió frío y distante, si era posible más que antes. Le faltaban algunas semanas o algunos días para tener a su bebé. Iori ofreció una fiesta, en la cual solo se fue a su cuarto y Athena tuvo que atender a los invitados.

Estaba en medio del salón cuando los dolores comenzaron. Ella hizo lo posible por no gritar, pero eran dolores agudos e insoportables. De inmediato la llevaron a su habitación y llamaron a la partera para que le ayudara. Duraron 5 horas para que saliera el bebé.

Iori esperaba impaciente fuera de la puerta, escuchando los gritos de Athena y poniendo cara de angustia. Últimamente no se había sentido él mismo. Desde aquella vez en el sótano.

Salió una de las ayudantes de la partera, con las manos envueltas en sangre. Iori solo la miró sorprendido. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran escuchó un llanto. Era fuerte y potente. Él sonrió orgulloso de su hijo. Seguro que sería todo un hombre digno de un Yagami. Después de un rato lo dejaron pasar. Athena estaba pálida y sudada. Iori por un momento muy breve la admiró por lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba en la cama con un bulto, alimentándola. Iori notó las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó un poco para mirar a su hijo por primera vez.

— He estado pensando en nombres. Me gusta Iori o quizá Kay, — dijo el pelirrojo. Athena negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— No creo que le caiga.

— ¿De qué hablas? No te estoy preguntando o pidiendo tu opinión, solo te digo cuales son los nombres que pode tener.

— Pues tendrás que pensar más porque esta niña no llevará el nombre de un hombre, — levantó la mirada y quiso reír por la expresión de Iori.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una niña? ¿De qué me va a servir? —Athena se encogió de hombros y siguió alimentando a su hija.

— Se llamará Eimi, Eimi Yagami.

— Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien, eres una completa inútil. Dije que quería un hijo, no una niña inservible tal como tú, — muy enojado y sin siquiera mirar bien a su nueva hija se marchó.

El corazón de Athena se quebró un poco más. Ella creyó que quizá al mirar a aquella bella niña de cabello rojizo y piel blanca le ablandaría el corazón, pero no fue así. Él creía que eran inútiles.

Eso no bastó para bajar el ánimo de Athena. Hizo todo cuanto pudo por demostrarle a esa niña lo mucho que la amaba y que no le hiciera falta el amor paternal. Cuando Emi iba a cumplir un año. Iori fue a la habitación de Athena en la noche e hizo lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Athena lo único que hacía era cerrar los ojos e intentar ignorar el dolor que causaba a su corazón el pensar que su esposo era un hombre orgulloso con el corazón congelado que no la amaba ni respetaba y que lo único que quería de ella era hijos. Un varón para la continuación de su clan.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de nuevo los síntomas. Y en esta ocasión fue más complicado. Tanto que en el sexto mes el bebé murió. Dejando a Athena desamparada. Abrazaba a su hija para intentar consolarse, pero no era suficiente. Aun recordaba el cuerpecito de su pequeño varón de seis meses. Lloró amargamente durante dos días seguidos, sin comer o salir de la habitación. Quizá no era el producto de un amor, pero era su hijo, su bebé. Lo había llevado en su vientre durante seis meses y lo había amado cada segundo. Su médico le recomendó que no lo intentara de nuevo, sería peligroso. Ante eso Iori estaba muy molesto y Athena solo lo ignoró. Iori ya no importaba, ni su opinión.

Logró superarlo un mes después. Salió adelante gracias a su hija. Su hija creció grande y fuerte. Pasaban el día entero jugando en el jardín. Plantando flores, corriendo y algunas veces le enseñaba algunos golpes de artes marciales como Kyo le había enseñado a ella, quería que su hija fuera fuerte más que ella. Eimi era una niña realmente hermosa.

Tenía los ojos profundos de su madre y el cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color que su padre. Su piel era suave al tacto y muy pálida. Era simplemente hermosa. En una ocasión contrató a alguien para que pintara su fotografía. Ambas se arreglaron con sus mejores ropas y se pellizcaron las mejillas para que se sonrojaran. Tomó alrededor de 5 días que terminara. Hubiera sido menos, pero Eimi se cansaba de estar como una roca, sonriendo. El último día el pintor les dijo que tenía que ponerle un líquido para evitar que se desgastara con el tiempo así que se lo llevó. No volvió y Athena se quedó sin su fotografía. Pero la había visto casi completa, era increíble cómo había logrado captar la profundidad de sus ojos y los de su hija.

Eimi bajaba todos los días a desayunar con su madre y con su padre. Ella intentaba llamar la atención de su padre. Aun no sabía hablar bien, apenas tenía dos años. Pero aun así trataba de llamar la atención de un hombre que apenas la miraba. A la pelivioleta se le oprimía el corazón, pero en parte agradecía que la tratara con indiferencia y no con odio.

Todos los días la vestía con vestidos hermosos y esponjados. La niña era toda una modelo. Athena agradecía cada día y cada momento con ella. Era su vida ahora. Ya que aparentemente su esposo era como si no estuviera ahí y su familia y amigos se habían olvidado de ella. Excepto Kyo, que una vez cada tres meses enviaba una carta contando en forma rápida y resumida lo que era de su vida. Athena contestaba igualmente rápido y resumido pero siempre le agradecía de corazón por sus cartas.

Un día en el que se encontraban en el jardín Eimi se veía diferente, estaba callada y distante. Athena quiso saber qué pensaba en esa pequeña cabecita.

— Mamá, — dijo recostada en el jardín, al lado de Athena. — ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere? —Athena tuvo que reprimir su llanto.

— No es así nena, es solo que papá es diferente. Él te quiere a su manera.

— Pero yo quiero que me abrace, que me quiera. Así como lo haces tú mami.

Para Athena eso fue duro, era algo que no le podía cumplir a su hija. Y ella quería entregarle a todo. Pero el amor de Iori era algo que ni siquiera ella tenía.

En el vigésimo sexto cumpleaños de Iori se hizo una fiesta. Athena odiaba esas fiestas, Iori nunca hacía nada para tratar de hacer sentir cómodos a sus invitados. De hecho solo se encerraba en su cuarto. Esa no fue diferente. Athena los atendió y era querida por todos, envidiada por otras. La gente comenzó a irse y era hora de ir a dormir, pero quería pasar al cuarto de Eimi para darle un beso de despedida. El cuarto de Iori estaba frente al suyo y el de Emi a la derecha. Pasó rápido y le dio un beso a la niña. Al salir vio que había una sirvienta y un sirviente fuera de la puerta del pelirrojo, escuchando. Athena frunció el ceño y se acercó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen? ¿Por qué están escuchando detrás de la puerta de mi esposo? — los sirvientes la miraron con una extraña combinación de burla y lástima. Se fueron sin decir nada.

Entonces Athena escuchó. Era una mujer, jadeando y gimiendo. También se escuchaban gruñidos profundos.

— Sí, Iori asi — dijo una mujer.

No se necesitaba demasiada imaginación para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Athena se tapó la boca con horror y corrió a su habitación. Esto no podía ser peor. Iori había estado con otra mujer y seguro que Athena en su ingenuidad no se había dado cuenta que no era la primera vez. Ella creyó odiarlo y que no le importaría. Pero no era así, después de todo lo que el pelirrojo le había hecho y como la había tratado lo seguía queriendo. Lloró en su habitación ahogando sus gritos de rabia en la almohada. Cuando logró calmarse escribió una carta, una que esperaba cambiara un poco su vida.

Al día siguiente salió de su cuarto vestida de gris, algo que no era común. Entregó la carta a un sirviente para que la llevara y fue por su hija. La vistió tan linda como siempre y bajaron a comer. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Sentía que quería morir, pero entonces veía a su hija y sus fuerzas se hacían un poco más fuertes.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? — dijo Iori al mirarla. Ella lo ignoró y no contestó. Cuando terminaron se retiró rápidamente antes de que él dijera algo más. Llevó a Eimi al jardín y pasó el día entero con ella. Aún seguía callada y distante.

A la hora de dormir se puso su camisón y se recostó en la cama. Lo único que deseaba era despertar en su antigua casa, con sus padres, sus amigos, Kyo. Oh Kyo, como lo extrañaba. La puerta se abrió y entró Iori en bata. Athena se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo con tono frío y monótono. Tal como hablaba él.

— Quiero volver a intentarlo, quiero un heredero, — dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu amante? — dijo como si eso no le partiera el corazón. Por un momento vio en los ojos de Iori vergüenza.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? — dijo entre dientes.

— ¿¡Que me importa!? — dijo explotando finalmente. — ¡Soy tu esposa! Se supone que debe importarme.

— Con quien me acueste no debe importarte, lo importante es que quiero un hijo y no puede ser de otra mujer que no seas tú.

— Pues morirás sin haber tenido uno porque a mí no volverás a tocarme. ¡Maldito asqueroso, mujeriego, ruin, infiel! ¡Te odio! — le faltó el aire y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama. — No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más. No dejaré que pongas un solo dedo sobre mí o sobre mi hija mientras viva.

— Pues estás muy equivocada si crees que por eso dejaré de venir a tu cuarto. Tienes que darme un hijo, no me importa que mueras tú, pero quiero un hijo, —Athena se hizo hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? — dijo en un susurro. Es algo que se había preguntado desde el momento en que Iori la trató como basura la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

— No hay nada de malo, solo que… — se quedó callado.

— ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo de una vez para poder comprenderlo! He hecho todo lo que está en mi poder para hacerte sentir bien. Y ni aun así me respetas un poco.

— Deja de hacer escándalo, entre más pronto terminemos será mejor, — dijo acercándose a ella. Se alejó.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Te he dicho que no volverás a poner una mano sobre mí!

— Eso está por verse, — dijo Iori muy molesto.

Tomó a Athena por el cabello y ella gritó. La tiró sobre su cama e intentó quitarle el camisón, pero ella luchaba. Claro está que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que logró su cometido. Athena lloró y lo maldijo. Intentó golpearlo en la entrepierna pero eso lo hizo enojar aún más y la agarró con fuerza por las muñecas, presionándola contra la cama. Fue más rudo que en las otras ocasiones.

Athena no dejó de llorar y gritar. Hasta que se quedó sin voz. Iori terminó y antes de retirarse de ella se acercó a su oído.

— Solo espero, por tu bien, que des a luz a un niño, porque si no volverás a sentirme de esta manera. ¿Lo entiendes? — con eso la soltó y se fue. Athena se hizo un ovillo y se tapó con su colcha. Gritó de rabia y dolor en su almohada.

**Continuara...**

**¡No me maten! Por colocar a Iori como un abusador pero será la última vez lo prometo **

**Gracias Eimi Asamiya por tu comentario, muy pronto el próximo capítulo... dejen Rewies **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"El cambio de Iori"

Athena siguió con su vida, evitando a toda costa a Iori. Un día recibió una carta. Era la respuesta a otra que ella había enviado.

_Querida Athena:_

_Siento muchísimo por todo lo que estás pasando. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Te sigo queriendo de la misma manera que antes de que te marcharas. Esta distancia solo ha hecho que te extrañe más cada día._

_En cuanto a tu petición, me encantaría ir a visitarte. Lo único que deseo en esta vida es volver a verte. Estaré ahí el 14 de abril, espero que me puedas mandar una respuesta antes de marcharme para decirme el lugar donde nos encontraremos. Dudo mucho que quieras que vaya a tu mansión, donde esté tu esposo._

_Resiste un poco más mi pequeña, verás que todo saldrá bien al final._

_Con cariño, Kyo. K_

Athena tomó la carta y la arrugó en su pecho, llorando de la felicidad. Kyo estaría ahí en dos semanas. No esperó para responder. Lo citó en un río no muy lejos de su hogar. Podía tomar una caminata y encontrarse con él. Tendría que dejar a Eimi sola unos momentos.

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos se imaginó, Athena se encontraba camino al río, vestida de negro con el rostro cubierto. Se había sentido un poco mal esos días, pero el médico le había dicho que no era nada malo. Siguió su camino en silencio, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía y de que no había nadie ahí. Llegó justo a la hora y Kyo ya estaba ahí. No pudo evitar salir corriendo a abrazarlo y llorar.

Kyo la acunó entre sus brazos, como había extrañado poder hacer eso. La sentía temblar y la estrechaba más contra él. Su cuerpo era diferente, y ni qué decir de su rostro. Ya no era más la pequeña niña de la que se había enamorado. Parecía no haber vida dentro de ella.

Athena logró calmarse y lo miró.

— Gracias, — susurró.

— Por nada pequeña, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, — tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. — ¿Qué ha pasado Athena? ¿Tan malo es tu esposo? Mira cómo te tiene, — dijo tratando de hacerla reír. Pero en lugar de eso Athena lloró más.

— Es horrible Kyo, me odia. Solo me quiere para darle hijos, — abrazó a Kyo y él no supo qué decir. — Oh, Kyo, si me hubieras dicho desde antes lo que sentías por mí, quizá yo habría…

— No lo digas Athena, — dijo el castaño tapando su boca con el dedo. — Fue por tu bien, y solo hubiera sido un espejismo, no lo que realmente sientes. Sé que quizá el maldito Yagami no sea el mejor esposo del mundo, pero él te merece, tiene mucho que darte y ofrecerte. No pienses en lo que pudo ser, piensa en lo que será. Ahora, platícame de esa hija tuya. Me encantaría conocerla. Seguro que es tan hermosa como tú, — dijo tomando su mentón. Ella sonreía al recordar a su hija.

— Es hermosa, tienes razón. Es la más hermosa del mundo. Tiene mis ojos y el color de cabello de Iori. Es sencillamente la mejor combinación.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que no se vieron. Aunque por las cartas no había mucho qué contar. Rieron y Athena volvió a llorar. Se sentía tan bien de estar con él.

— Es hora de que vuelva, he tardado más de lo que planeaba, seguro que se preguntan dónde estoy. Adiós Kyo, espero volver a verte.

— Estaré aquí una semana, ya verás que volveremos a vernos, — le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

AL llegar a su hogar estaba extrañamente silencioso. A estas horas ya se habían ido los sirvientes y Iori seguro que estaba en su habitación. Athena subió dispuesta a besar a su hija y desearle buenas noches. Estaba a punto de entrar pero escuchó una voz.

— Eres tan hermosa, — era la voz de Iori. Athena asomó un poco la cabeza sin ser vista. El pelirrojo estaba frente a la cama de Eimi con el brazo estirado, acariciando la mejilla de la niña. — Sé que no soy muy buen padre, pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Lo hice desde el primer momento en que sentí una patada en el vientre de tu madre. Eres la niña más preciosa del mundo, — a Athena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Vaya, después de todo Iori Yagami si tenía corazón. Se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido directo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Athena despertó temprano para poder salir con su hija, ya que el día anterior no la había visto. La despertó, duchó y cambió. Bajaron juntas a desayunar y Iori ya estaba ahí. Athena notaba algo diferente en él. Era como si sintiera culpa de algo, como si estuviera triste. No la miró, se giró y miró a la niña.

— Buenos días padre, — dijo la niña educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

— Buenos días, Eimi, — dijo medio sonriendo. Athena se quedó pasmada en su lugar, él nunca le sonreía a ella y mucho menos contestaba sus palabras amables como 'Buenos días' o 'Buenas tardes'. Comió rápidamente y después ella y Eimi salieron al jardín a jugar.

Le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con su hija. Ella era tan pequeña y delicada pero muy activa. Jugó a atraparla y perseguirla por todo el jardín, que era enorme. Rieron mucho y después que Athena atrapó a Eimi cayeron juntas al suelo y Athena comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la niña. Mientras ambas reían había alguien más observándolas. Athena levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Iori. Athena se detuvo y Eimi miró en su dirección. Se puso de pie y corrió a su padre.

Athena temió por un momento que Iori la rechazara. La niña tomó su pierna y lo abrazó.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? — dijo mirándolo. Iori bajó la mirada y sonrió.

— Me encantaría si a tu madre no le importa, —Eimi sonrió como Athena nunca la había visto. Era evidente lo mucho que amaba a su padre a pesar de la indiferencia que este le mostraba.

— Seguro que no, — dijo Eimi.

Iori sonrió y se sentía feliz. Hacía años que no sentía felicidad en su vida. Después de que su madre lo abandonara de pequeño y su padre dejara de poner atención a él, y lo golpeaba se volvió solitario y, por qué no decirlo, un maldito sin corazón. Ahora lamentaba más que nunca haber lastimado a su esposa, quien le había hecho sentir algo desde la primera vez que la vio. Seguro que no era como otras chicas, rubia y protuberante, pero sus ojos eran unos profundos posos color violeta que lo volvían loco. Y ahora justamente su hija saca los mismos ojos. El día anterior cuando vio a su hija jugar sola y se acercó a ella, algo cambió. Es como si viera las cosas diferentes. Como si hubieran quitado el velo sobre sus ojos.

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio a Athena doblada de dolor, tomando su vientre. Corrió a ella y la abrazó. Athena volvió a gritar.

—Athena, ¿Qué sucede? Dime qué hago, — dijo desesperado por qué alguien lo ayudara.

— Me duele, — dijo abriendo los ojos. Tenía lágrimas, Iori quería tomar su dolor y arrojarlo lejos. Pero no sabía qué era lo que sucedía. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la mansión para recostarla en su cama. Le dijo a un sirviente que llamara al médico. Escuchaba a lo lejos a Eimi llorar. Pronto la recostó y quitó su corsé, dejándola solo con la camisola que usaba debajo. La tapó con el cobertor y corrió al baño por paños mojados. Llegó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a limpiar su frente, Athena temblaba pero estaba hirviendo.

El médico llegó y le pidió que saliera de la habitación. El pelirrojo corrió al encuentro de su hija, quien lloraba en su habitación. La tomó en brazos e intentó consolarla, pero no sabía cómo. Ni él mismo podía tranquilizarse. Nunca había estado preocupado por otra persona. Estas mujeres habían cambiado su forma de ser. Habían derrumbado las paredes de su corazón con amor y buenos tratos. Y sobre todo con sus ojos.

Iori se encontró con el médico y tenía rostro serio, algo que no era muy buena señal.

— Sr. Yagami, su esposa está en un estado crítico. Si logra tenerlo esta vez no creo que vuelva a poder, — dijo quitándose sus lentes.

— ¿De qué habla? ¿Tener qué? — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— El bebé, Sr. Yagami. La Sra. Yagami está embarazada. Será igual de riesgoso que el anterior. Tendrá que quedarse en reposo el resto de los meses que le faltan. Si para el cuarto el bebé sigue vivo, será que ya va a estar ahí. Pero tengo que advertirle, Sr. Yagami, que el parto será muy riesgoso. Hay peligro de muerte tanto para el bebé como para la madre. Y principalmente para ella. Si decide no intentarlo entonces llámeme, podemos hacer algo antes de que el bebé crezca más.

— Claro doctor, muchas gracias, — dijo procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Entró a la habitación de Athena y la vio en su cama, recostada y pálida. Mucho más de lo normal. Se odió a sí mismo por hacerle eso, si él no hubiera abusado de ella.

Se acercó y tomó su mano, sintió los pasitos de Eimi detrás de él. Quizá ella le haría más bien, le ayudaría a mejorar. Él no era nadie para Athena, lo odiaba, ella se lo había dicho. Al escuchar esas palabras se activó algo en él, eran las mismas palabras que su madre le había dicho a su padre antes de irse sin siquiera despedirse de él. Eso había marcado su vida. Se giró y pudo ver a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No te preocupes querida, ella estará bien.

— ¿Por qué está dormida antes de tiempo? Yo quiero que juegue conmigo— decía con el labio inferior temblando. Iori tragó sonoramente.

— Mamá está enferma por ahora, no podrá jugar en un buen tiempo. Pero te prometo que jugaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tú y yo, como ayer.

Eimi comenzó a llorar al escuchar que su madre no estaría con ella. A pesar de haber escuchado la promesa de su padre, no tenía la seguridad de que la cumpliera ya que no había estado con ella en los tres años de su vida a pesar de que ella hacía lo posible por llamar su atención.

— No llores nena, verás cómo mamá sale adelante, ella es muy fuerte. Pero tenemos que cuidarla mucho, ¿me ayudarás? — dijo tratando de hacer sonreír a su hija. Ella asintió limpiándose los ojos. Su madre le dijo que no fuera débil, que nunca llorara frente a su padre. Pero él no parecía enojado y ella se dio la libertad.

Iori se sentía mal al ver a su esposa de esa forma. Su piel normalmente pálida estaba ahora casi traslúcida. Gemía y decía cosas sin sentido. Oyó más de una vez que susurraba su nombre y otras veces a "Kyo". Iori no sabía quién era, pero se sentía celoso.

El doctor le dijo que debía mantenerla a temperatura normal y si era necesario bañarla. Estaría inconsciente un poco más antes de reaccionar. El doctor dijo que si pasaban los primero cuatro meses estarían a salvo, pero había dicho lo mismo con el anterior.

El anterior, su primer niño al que planeó ponerle su nombre. A pesar del dolor inmenso que le provocó ver a ese niño pequeño de seis meses de vida tuvo que ser fuerte y fingir, logró llevar a cabo el funeral, al que solo asintieron él y el hombre que cavó su tumba. Athena no salía de la habitación y estaba a punto de ir por ella, pero no lo hizo por cobardía. Tenía mostrarle a ella lo dependiente que se había vuelto.

Sin querer había entregado su frío y congelado corazón a ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero, ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrar amor, cuando lo único que había recibido era odio, golpes y resentimiento? Su padre lo culpaba por la huida de su madre y lo lastimaba enseñándole a corta edad las técnicas mortales de su clan, Iori culpaba a su padre. Era un odio mutuo, uno que duraría por los siglos de los siglos.

Pasaron varios días en los que la temperatura de Athena ascendía y descendía sin ningún ritmo constante. El pelirrojo permaneció a su lado y Athena sentía calma al estrechar su mano. Al quinto día Athena logró permanecer despierta lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama y comer. Traía puesto simplemente su camisón de noche y Iori seguía ahí a su lado. Ella no habló con él. No porque él la ayudara un día, iba a olvidar los pasados dos años de maltrato, odio e indiferencia.

— Sr. Yagami, buscan a la Sra. Athena, — dijo una sirvienta sonrojada. Athena levantó la cara con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es? — dijo Iori frunciendo el ceño.

— El Sr. Kyo Kusanagi.

— Dígale que pase, pero primero ayúdeme a cambiarme, — dijo Athena sonriente. No le importaba la opinión de Iori, ella tenía que ver a Kyo.

La sirvienta le ayudó a ponerse de pie y sintió un piquete en su vientre.

—Athena, el doctor dijo…

— No me importa, tengo que cambiarme. Aparte tú dijiste que no te importaba si moría, a mí tampoco, —dijo fría y con resentimiento. Iori suspiró tristemente. Era cierto, lo había dicho pero no lo dijo en serio.

—Athena yo…

— Ahórratelo para quien te crea, — dijo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño con la sirvienta. Unos minutos después salió con un vestido rojo, parecido al que llevaba la primera vez que vio a Iori. El corsé estaba menos ajustado de lo normal, para ayudar al bebé.

— ¡Mamá! — entró Eimi gritando emocionada. — Hay un hombre castaño allá abajo, — dijo con los ojos brillantes. — Me tomó en volandas y me dio vueltas mamá, es divertido. Y dijo que era hermosa, que me parecía a ti.

— Lo sé cariño, es un amigo de mami, — dijo tomando a su hija, pero sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, así que no consiguió levantarla. Iori se acercó y la tomó en brazos. Que su hija estuviera tan emocionada por un extraño, que resultaba ser amigo de su esposa conseguía que él sintiera verdaderos celos. Sin mencionar que Athena había dicho su nombre en sueños. — Dígale que pase, por favor, — le dijo a la sirvienta. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

— Papá, ¿tú conoces al Sr. Kusanagi? — dijo Eimi mirando a su papá.

— No Eimi, pero me encantaría conocerlo. Si es amigo de mamá, también puede ser mío, — dijo entre dientes, Athena lo miró y se acercó a él lentamente.

— Más te vale, Iori Yagami, que lo trates bien. Si lo llegas a atacar de cualquier manera, te prometo que pierdes a tu heredero y me pierdes a mí, aunque no te importe mi vida, —Iori asintió con la cabeza en alto. Ninguna mujer lo había amenazado. Pero Athena no era cualquier mujer.

— Estaré afuera, pero voy a conocerlo primero, — dijo mirándola a los ojos. Athena no comprendía esta nueva actitud de Iori, y no estaba segura si le gustaba o si la hacía enfadar aún más. No podía confiar en él, no después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado.

Eimi pasaba la mirada de su madre a su padre sin comprender el enojo de su madre. Athena se recostó de nuevo en la cama y suspiró profundo. Cambiarse había requerido un gran esfuerzo, estaba tan agotada. Eimi miró a su papá y él le sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo te levantara en volandas y te diera vueltas? ¿O es acaso que solo te gusta Kyo? — dijo Iori con su típica sonrisa de lado, pasándole un dedo por la nariz. Los ojos de su hija brillaron al escuchar eso.

— ¿De verdad lo harías papá?

— Claro que sí mi niña, en cuanto salude al amigo de tu madre iremos al jardín, ¿de acuerdo? —Eimi asintió emocionada y abrazó a su padre por el cuello.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró la sirvienta anunciando a Kyo. En cuanto entró Iori supo lo que su hija quiso decir. Era del mismo alto que él, también musculoso. Traía un traje que quizá no era muy caro, pero no se le veía mal. Iori lo odió en cuanto entró, él había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa, mientras que él lo único que conseguía eran lágrimas o gritos. Él quería demostrarle a Athena que el velo que tenía sobre sus ojos había sido removido por ella y por su hija. Quería demostrarle que la amaba, pero quería también pedirle ayuda para amar. Quería pedirle perdón por todo y permiso para demostrar que se arrepentía. Quería simplemente, borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

Pero al ver el rostro de su esposa y la voz con la que le hablaba, sabía que no era posible. Athena no lo amaba y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Kyo pasó sin siquiera notar al pelirrojo. Fue directo a abrazar a Athena. Iori recordó haberlo visto en la boda, incluso bailó con Athena. Fue la primera vez que sintió celos. El ver como su esposa lloraba en brazos de otro hombre y como le sonreía. Pero cuando sucedió no supo qué fue lo que sintió, ahora lo entendía. Lo había sentido de nuevo. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Soy Iori Yagami.

— Sí, lo conozco, — dijo viéndolo con odio y estrechando su mano. Después se giró hacia Eimi, quien tenía el dedo en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas. –Hola princesa, nos vemos de nuevo, —Eimi rió y se escondió en el cuello de su padre. Iori no podía soportar más, si no se iba diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Recordaba la amenaza de Athena, así que tomó a la niña y se retiró.

Cuando salió de la habitación no pudo evitar ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposa cuando Kusanagi le sonrió. Sí, el monstruo verde de los celos le estaba picando. Pero se prometió a él mismo que conquistaría a Athena y se ganaría su corazón y devolvería su confianza.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahí tienen el gran cambio de Iori. Solo esperemos que nuestro querido pelirrojo recupere el amor de Athena, lo cual no será fácil.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Lía Kusanagi**

**Eimi Asamiya**

**Natalianime**

**MUY PRONTO CAPITULO 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Ganarte una vez más

Kyo siguió yendo a visitar a Athena durante unos días más. Después le informó que tenía que marcharse, había asuntos en Hong Kong que tenía que atender. Athena se puso muy triste. Había estado tan bien acompañada con él que no quería que se fuera, no quería regresar a la frialdad de Iori.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el pelirrojo había estado un tanto extraño últimamente. Es como si realmente le importara su bienestar. Sin mencionar el cambio en la actitud hacia Eimi. Aun no sabía si le agradaba, le asustaba o le molestaba.

Iori había estado conociendo poco a poco a Eimi, después de estar tres años sin conocer nada ahora quería saberlo todo. Su color favorito, sus pensamientos, por más infantiles que fueran, sus sueños color de rosa. También pensaba más adelante enseñarle algunas técnicas de su clan Y sobre todo quería cumplir cada unos de sus caprichos y pedidos.

— Solo quiero que tú y mamá sean felices, quiero que se quieran mucho— dijo un día en el que Iori le preguntó qué era lo que más deseaba.

— ¿Sabes que amo a tu madre? Es cierto, la amo más que a ninguna otra mujer. Pero eso no lo sabía antes y le hice muchas cosas feas y es por eso que debo intentar ganarla de vuelta.

— Entonces dale flores, a las niñas nos gustan mucho las flores, — dijo la pequeña pelirroja tomando con su mano una pequeña florecilla morada del suelo.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo Iori sonriente jamás vista. Eimi asintió y puso en su mano la flor.

— El color favorito de mi madre es el violeta, pero sus flores favoritas son las orquid… orquid…no sé cómo decirlo. Son moradas y crecen en los centros de los ríos. Eso dijo mi madre.

— Orquídeas. ¿Son sus favoritas? Esas son las flores más hermosas del mundo, son casi tan hermosas como tú, — dijo pasando un dedo por su nariz.

— ¿Soy hermosa? —pregunto la niña con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿No te había dicho el Kusanagi que eras hermosa? —dijo mostrando algo de celos

— Sí, pero yo quería que me lo dijeras tú, —respondió bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Iori rió un poco y tomó su carita con una mano.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, después de tu madre.

— Gracias...— dijo con más rubor en sus mejillas. Iori besó su frente. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio salir a Kyo. Se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted? — dijo con tono serio. Pero al ver a la niña sonrió. — ¡Hola princesita! ¿Cómo estás preciosa? —Eimi rió y se sonrojó.

— Bien, gracias señor.

— ¿Qué te dije de llamarme señor? Puedes llamarme Kyo.

— De acuerdo señ…Kyo, —el castaño rió y acarició el cabello de la niña. Iori se puso de pie y después levantó a su hija.

—Eimi, ¿puedes ir con mamá a ver si necesita algo? — dijo Iori. Emi asintió y el pelirrojo la besó en la mejilla antes de irse. — Gracias, voy en seguida para allá.

Después de que la niña entró a la mansión, se quedó un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos.

— Solo quería decirte que me iré mañana por la mañana, no volveré hasta no sé cuándo, — comenzó el castaño. Iori lo notó algo nervioso. — También quería pedirle un favor, sé que para usted no soy nadie y que piense que no tengo derecho, pero aun así tendré el atrevimiento de pedirle algo.

— Adelante, — dijo Iori en tono tenso.

— Quiero que por favor cuide de Athena, ella es la mujer más especial que jamás he conocido. Sé que no es correcto decir esto y mucho menos frente a usted que es su esposo, pero quiero que seamos sinceros. Amo a Athena, lo he hecho desde hace mucho. No tienes idea lo que me dolió verla de esta manera. No tiene casi esperanza para vivir. Si usted no la alienta, no le muestra aunque sea un poco de cariño o inclusive respeto no saldrá adelante. Necesita una motivación más grande que solo 'darle un heredero' — dijo Kyo con tono de desprecio.

— Sé que he cometido muchos errores imperdonables en el pasado, pero debe creerme Sr. Kusanagi que he cambiado. Estoy intentando redimir el dolor que le he causado y también a mi hija, a quien me había estado negando a amar. Tiene que entender que cuando yo era pequeño no recibí amor, cariño, respeto. Frialdad, indiferencia e incluso odio es lo único que sé mostrar. Pero Athena me ha enseñado que el amor es mucho mejor en esta vida. Mi hija y Athena han quitado en gran velo que estaba sobre mis ojos. Han derrumbado las paredes que cubrían mi corazón. No tiene que preocuparse más, no volveré a tocarla o siquiera a levantarle la voz. No sé por qué le cuento todo esto

— Le creo Sr. Yagami, solo asegúrese de dárselo entender a ella. Es una mujer muy terca y ella está convencida de que usted la odia, —Kyo extendió la mano y la estrechó con Iori. — Solo encárguese de hacerla feliz.

— Claro, eso haré, — se sonrieron ligeramente y después el Kusanagi se marchó.

El pelirrojo entró a la mansión y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Athena. Pudo escuchar la risa de Eimi a lo lejos. Entró en la habitación y Athena estaba haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña, quien se retorcía una y otra vez intentando huir de su madre. Athena notó a Iori y se detuvo.

— Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, —el Yagami se dio media vuelta.

—Iori, —Athena lo llamó. Se giró, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan sensible a ella?

— Tu cabello, — dijo apuntándolo.

— ¿Sí, qué ocurre?

— Está diferente… se ve…bien, —Athena bajó la cabeza y negó. El pelirrojo logró ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Eimi era igual a su esposa.

— Gracias, — sonrió. — ¿Tienen hambre? Son casi las 6, — dijo mirando a Eimi y a Athena.

— Sí, yo tengo, — dijo la pequeña alegremente, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Iori. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Athena nunca lo había visto más hermoso ni más feliz.

— Traeré la comida a tu cama, — dijo Iori a su esposa. Ella asintió aun algo deslumbrada.

Iori ordenó a las sirvientas que trajeran la comida al cuarto de Athena y así lo hicieron. También hizo que subieran una mesa para que Eimi y él pudieran comer ahí también. Se sentaron la pequeña y Iori a la mesa mientras que Athena se quedaba en la cama.

— Me siento bien como para caminar, — dijo Athena refunfuñando un poco. — Quiero comer sentada en algo sólido, —Iori sonrió y se acercó a ella. — ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Athena cuando los brazos de él se deslizaron por sus piernas y su espalda.

— Llevándote a la mesa.

— Dije que podía caminar.

— Lo sé, — dijo con una sonrisa de lado. La sentó y los sirvientes sirvieron su comida.

Comieron en silencio. Iori no hablaba porque estaba nervioso de decir algo y que arruinara todo. Athena estaba callada porque no entendía el comportamiento del pelirrojo. Y Eimi porque quería reír por las caras de sus padres. Uno lucía nervioso y la otra fruncía el ceño con fuerza.

Estuvieron pasando día muy similar y Iori pudo notar que su esposa no se alejaba más de él, pero tampoco se acercaba. Estaba marcando un límite, estaba midiendo el terreno. El pelirrojo supuso que no quería volver a salir lastimada. Él no la presionaría, dejaría que viera que de verdad había cambiado.

Los cambios que fueron ocurriendo en el cuerpo de Athena fueron realmente vistosos hasta el quinto mes. Iori notaba su vientre abultado y sus senos más grandes. Pero sobre todo notaba el gran esfuerzo que su esposa hacía. No respiraba compasadamente como antes, sus respiraciones eran ahora cortas, jadeantes y apresuradas. Sin mencionar que no podía retener líquidos más de diez minutos. Su rostro pálido estaba aún más y su cabello estaba perdiendo el brillo que había tenido.

El bebé la estaba matando, eso había dicho el médico. Y todo era su culpa, si él hubiera esperado, si la hubiera tratado mejor. No podía mirarla sin sentir remordimiento. Y no quería siquiera pensar en qué sería de él si la perdiera. Había hablado con ella acerca de un aborto, antes de que se cumplieran las 8 semanas, pero ella se había negado completamente.

— Prefiero morir antes que matarlo, y apuesto que tú también, — dijo mirándolo con resentimiento.

Iori se había mantenido al margen con todas las exigencias de ambas chicas. Emi necesitaba atención y Athena motivación. Su vida tenía un ritmo muy diferente al de antes. Ahora no lidiaba con grandes empresarios y gente de negocios, ni siquiera con las chicas que solía contratar cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad. Ahora lidiaba con una mujer embarazada y muy enferma y una pequeña niña de tres años que exigía todo de él.

Las noches las pasaba solo, pensando en todo lo que había hecho y arrepintiéndose. Todo gracias a su padre e incluso a su madre. Si se quedaba muy silencioso lograba escuchar las respiraciones de Athena. Esas eran su canción de cuna, el saber que ella seguía con vida.

Había intentado hablar con ella numerosas veces, pero no lograba hacer que lo escuchara. El cuarto, sexto e incluso octavo mes pasó y no hubo complicaciones. Solo el hecho de que Athena batallaba para respirar cada vez más y su vejiga se estaba haciendo pedazos.

— Será muy riesgoso, no le garantizo que ambos salgan con vida. Se lo dije desde el principio, — dijo el doctor un día de consulta. — Yo que usted iría pensando a quien escoger.

Eso había hecho que el corazón del pelirrojo se agitara tanto que tuvo que sentarse para no derrumbarse. ¿Escoger? No es como si fueran animales o cartas de póker. No podía escoger entre su hijo o hija y Athena. Ella era su mujer, su luz, su razón para vivir, para ser feliz. Aunque no lo fuera en estos momentos tenía la esperanza de vivir una larga y feliz vida a su lado una vez que todo se arreglara.

Lo único que deseaba era despertar y tenerla a su lado, poder poseerla por las noches en la forma que debe. Que ambos disfrutasen de la experiencia. Quería volver del trabajo y verla sonreír, Jugar con su hija y con ella. Tenía que hablar con ella y dejar que lo escuchara. Entró en su habitación una noche, Eimi estaba dormida y los sirvientes se habían ido.

—Athena, — la llamó. Ella se removió en su cama y se giró.

— ¿Iori? ¿Qué haces aquí? no puedes violarme si estoy embarazada, — dijo algo asustada. Aunque para Iori fue una puñalada más en el pecho.

— Quería hablar contigo a solas. El doctor me dijo hoy que… — suspiró profundamente y pasó la mano por su cabello, en realidad desde que Athena había dicho que se veía bien. — Me dijo que había muy pocas posibilidades de que tú y el bebé vivieran.

— ¿Y por qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase no…

— No me salvarás, lo sé.

— Déjame terminar, —Athena se quedó callada con el corazón acelerado. — No voy a perderte, si me dan a escoger no… — tragó sonoramente intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. — No puedo perderte, — susurró.

— No te entiendo Iori, — él no podía verla por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero por su voz supo que estaba a punto de llorar. — No entiendo tu comportamiento. Los pasados tres años me trataste como basura, a veces como si no existiera. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Hace 8 meses me dijiste que yo no te importaba, que lo único que querías era un hijo. Pues aquí está, te lo daré y me iré. Como tú querías.

— Yo no quiero eso, nunca lo quise. Estaba enojado, te he tratado de decir tantas veces, pero no me escuchas, — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Se arrodilló y pegó su frente al colchón — No te voy a perder, no quiero, no podría… — se quedó callado, tragando su llanto. Athena estiró su mano y acarició su cabello.

— No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no soy apreciada, — dijo Athena sollozando.

— Pero eres apreciada, más que eso, eres amada. No solo por mí, por el Kusanagi, por Eimi, por tus padres.

— No m-me m-mientas Io-Iori, — dijo sollozando un poco más. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama.

— No te estoy mintiendo, te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie. Tú eres la persona que me permitió ver el mundo como realmente era.

— No confío en ti, — susurró tímidamente. — Me lastimaste mucho Iori, me hiciste creer que me amabas desde el principio. Y nunca fue así, había algo malo en mí.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que hay de malo en ti? ¿Quieres saber qué tienes que las otras no? Tienes mi corazón. Lo que hay de malo contigo es que tienes el poder de quitar las barreras de mi corazón y de dejarme solo y desamparado como lo hizo mi madre. No quiero vivir eso dos veces en la vida.

— ¿Tu madre? —pregunto Athena con verdadera curiosidad. Había tratado de hurgar en el pasado de Iori sin conseguirlo, Pero ahora él le diría todo.

— Sí, Athena, mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía cuatro años. No sabes lo difícil que es crecer sin una madre. Mi padre me odió por eso y yo igual. Nos culpábamos por su ida. Cuando la realidad es que ella se fue para estar con otro. No lo comprendí, o no quise verlo. Estaba siego por el odio a mi padre. Cuando en realidad debía odiarla a ella. ¿Lo comprendes Athena?

— No quiero creer en ti, no quiero volver a amarte y que rompas mi corazón de nuevo. Vete Iori, regresa a tu máscara de frialdad. Ódiame si es necesario, — comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Iori la abrazó.

— No puedo, no quiero y no lo haré. Tú y Eimi han quitado esa máscara y ese antifaz de mis ojos. Ahora puedo ver lo mucho que te he dañado y lo mucho que quiero recompensarte. Te amo Athena, te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera… tu vida no estaría en peligro si yo hubiera… — comenzó a sollozar ligeramente, presionando a su esposa contra su pecho. — Lo siento tanto, no quise poner en peligro tu vida, —él podía sentir el cuerpo de Athena temblar, besó su cabello y acarició su espalda. — Comprendo que no quieras acercarte a mí pero ten por seguro que no me rendiré.

— No lucharé más, intentaré olvidar y perdonarte. Pero tienes que comprender que mi confianza la tendrás que ganar. Mi corazón siempre te perteneció, — dijo Athena con voz soñolienta. Iori siguió acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Se quedó dormida y el pelirrojo la recostó en su cama, la tapó y por primera vez desde que estaban casados, durmió a su lado. Disfrutando de su olor a fresas y de tener su cálido y delicado cuerpo pegado al suyo. Besó su cuello.

— Descansa Athena. Y te aseguro que me ganaré tu confianza.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó Athena seguí ahí dormida, besó su mejilla y ella comenzó a removerse.

—Iori, ya tomé una decisión. Mis sueños acaban de informarme que debo morir por mi bebé, —afirmo con los ojos cerrados.

— Pues tus sueños están locos si creen que voy a dejarte morir.

— No es tu decisión, no quiero vivir si mi hijo no lo hace.

— Sí que lo es, cuando el médico me pregunte diré que quiero que seas tú quien viva.

— Entonces nos perderás a ambos, — dijo antes de volver a caer dormida.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y seguir esta historia a...**

**Lía Kusanagi**

**Eimi Asamiya**

**nataliaanime**

**ANOMINOS:**

**mary015**

**miya yagami**

**Bien, este es el capítulo 4, pero aun falta el final. Pensé en ponerlo todo aquí pero sería muy largo. Espero que les guste.**

**Att. Athena1992**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: No te voy a dejar

En cualquier momento ahora. En cualquier descuido el bebé podía venir sin previo aviso. Iori estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Athena no había dicho que lo perdonaba, ni tampoco dejaba que se acercase a ella. Seguía con esa ridícula idea de que iba a morir pasase lo que pasase. El pelirrojo se negaba a creer eso o a perder las esperanzas de que ambos vivieran, a pesar de que el médico se lo advirtió. Él había pasado todos los días y las noches en vela, esperando a que llegase el tan esperado bebé.

A veces, cuando ella dormía tomaba su mano y se reconfortaba en su rostro realizando algunos roces. Aun cuando ella no respondiese a sus sentimientos. No había dormido bien en ese incómodo sofá de una plaza que había puesto al lado de la cama de ella. Estaba tan fatigado que sus párpados se cerraban solos.

—Iori, deberías ir a descansar. No te necesito aquí, — dijo de esa manera fría en que ahora se dirigía a él y que tanto le lastimaba.

— Pero yo sí necesito estar aquí, — dijo pasando las manos por su rostro para desperezarse. Ya no ocultaba lo que sentía, ya no era necesario. Estaba a merced de ella y ella lo sabía pero no lo creía.

— Pues entonces eres un tonto. Si llego a necesitarte no estarás en condición. — intentó girarse pero su enorme vientre se lo impidió. Ella tampoco había estado exactamente en la gloria esos últimos días. El dolor de la espalda por la inmovilidad de esos ocho meses en cama le pasaba factura. El hecho de no poder hacer movimientos bruscos por el dolor. Todo le era insoportable, pero todo acabaría pronto. Eimi estaba feliz porque sus padres estaban juntos. Si tan solo supiera, pensaba Athena con amargura al verla tan contenta en brazos de su padre.

— Iré a llamar al médico, le daré una habitación para que se quede hasta que des a luz. No puedo soportar la incertidumbre ni podría mucho menos soportar la sorpresa.

Ella no dijo nada, Iori salió de la habitación y llamó al médico. El doctor aceptó gustoso su ofrecimiento, era viejo conocido de la familia Yagami. Él había atendido el parto de su esposa.

Pasó una semana más sin que hubiera cambios realmente. A diario Athena dormía alrededor de 12 horas. El doctor lo justificaba diciendo que el bebé absorbía todo de ella. Iori se maldecía por eso, sabía que era su culpa que su esposa hubiera quedado embarazada tan poco tiempo después de perder a su segundo hijo. El doctor le había indicado que no lo hiciera, sin embargo él había forzado el hecho. Y ahora no solo él sufría las consecuencias, sino Athena también. Y quizá su hijo no nacido.

Iori estaba tan cansado que no pudo reprimir más el deseo de irse a recostar en su cama. Tomó la mano de Athena y la besó.

— Si necesitas cualquier cosa me dices, ¿de acuerdo? Solo grita, —Athena asintió, mirándolo directo a los ojos y aun sin comprender ese repentino cambio.

— Sigo sin entender por qué cambiaste, pero me agrada que lo hayas hecho. — dijo apartando la vista y sonrojándose.

— Ya verás Athena, te compensaré por todo el dolor que te he hecho sentir. Si para ello es necesario que me aleje y que… — suspiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos — Y que venga Kusanagi en mi lugar, estaré bien de que sea él quien te haga feliz y no yo.

—Iori no…

— No importa Athena, sé que lo amas y que él te ama. Si yo no me hubiera interpuesto estarían juntos y tú gozarías de buena salud. Pero por favor no dudes ni por un segundo que yo te amo y que haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz, así tenga que alejarme de ti. No lo había dicho o quizá sí, pero lo siento muchísimo Athena, nunca podré perdonarme y no te juzgaría si tú tampoco lo hicieras, — suspiró de nuevo y se acercó lentamente a ella. — No tengo derecho, pero aun así me atreveré. Athena, ¿me dejarías besarte? —ella lo miró asombrada y con miedo. No quería abrir su corazón de nuevo, él creía que no era amado y la verdad era completamente diferente. Aunque sobre todo eso tenía la curiosidad de probar sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió.

Iori tenía el corazón acelerado, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien en los labios. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que ninguna mujer merecía ser besada por el pero Athena quedaba claro que era más que especial, lo era todo. Sin dejar de mirarla a sus ojos se acercó poco a poco. Tomó su rostro con una mano y la otra la posó sobre su cuello. La acercó más a él hasta que quedaba a centímetros de ella. Susurró un débil 'te amo' y acortó la distancia.

La sensación fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Una mezcla entre pasión, amor y un poco de lujuria. Los brazos de Athena viajaron a su cuello y los de él la presionaron más contra él. Se movieron con un ritmo casi ensayado. Es como si hubieran nacido para estar de esa forma. Iori bajó sus manos por los hombros de ella hasta llegar al perfil de sus pechos. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por ninguna mujer.

Era cierto que había estado con varias, incluso dentro de su matrimonio. Pero nadie le atraía como Athena. Se separaron cuando el aire les fue apremiante, pero aun así Iori no la soltó. Tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

— Es hora de que tomes en serio lo que te digo. Te amo y no me rendiré tan fácil.

— No es fácil, — dijo al borde de las lágrimas. — Me lastimaste, — susurró. Él asintió y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

— No hay día en el que no me arrepienta de haberme cruzado en tu camino, solo buscaba una esposa cualquiera para que me dé hijos pero mi egoísmo es más grande y también me introdujo al haberlo hecho. Lo siento y no me cansaré de decirlo, pero si puedes perdonarme no habrá día en el que no te recuerde cuanto lo siento y cuanto te amo.

— Quizá ocurra algún día, pero aún no. Es muy pronto y el creerte será como poner sal a las heridas.

— No te presiono, tú cura tus heridas, yo me mantendré al margen y a tu merced amada Princesa, — rozó una vez más sus labios y después se alejó dispuesto a descansar para volver después.

No pudo dormir bien, todo cuanto pensaba era en Athena, en su hijo no nacido, en su preciosa hija y en su hijo muerto. Todo lo que había tenido y había perdido por su egoísmo, su terquedad y sobre todo por su madre y los golpes desde pequeño de su padre. Por el abandono que le había desgraciado la vida. Sus sueños eran imágenes borrosas que se repetían una y otra vez.

_Se encontraba corriendo por una calle interminable, siguiendo la voz de Athena que lo llamaba entre jadeos. Después escuchó un grito que casi desgarra sus oídos. La vio parada, en e l centro de las calles de Showthon con las manos en su vientre y derramando sangre. Lo miró con odio y resentimiento, después todo se volvió rojo._

Se despertó alterado y sudoroso. Después escuchó el grito, el mismo de sus sueños. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Athena. Ella estaba con las manos en su vientre, recostada y tal como en su sueño tenía sangre.

— ¡Iori! — gritaba una y otra vez, Iori se quedó congelado en su lugar. No reaccionó hasta que entró el doctor y Athena gritó con tal fuerza que le dolieron sus oídos.

Inútil tenía muchas definiciones, de todas Iori se sentía como… todas ellas. Se sentía inservible, basura, nada podía hacer para ayudar. Deseó haber estudiado medicina para saber qué pasaba, deseó poder ser Athena y sufrir él en su lugar. Deseó…simplemente deseó poder hacer algo.

El médico venía preparado. De inmediato se puso a revisar a Athena. La sangre no era normal, obviamente. Algo estaba mal y no estaba seguro qué era. Puso el estetoscopio en su vientre y comenzó a escuchar. Meneó la cabeza negativamente. Ella no dejaba de gritar del dolor y la sangre seguía fluyendo.

— Doctor dígame qué sucede, — dijo Iori con los ojos desorbitados y su cabello más despeinado de lo normal.

— Lo siento muchísimo Sr. Yagami. Su hijo no parece estar bien, su latir es muy ligero, apenas puedo escucharlo, sospecho que el cordón umbilical se atoró en su cuello. Si lo sacamos de ahí su esposa morirá desangrada, pero si no lo hacemos ahora su bebé morirá. Siento que tendrá que decidir, — el doctor lo miró y Iori sintió la presión sobre sus cansados hombros. No quería tener que pasar por esto.

— No puedo, — dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Tiene que poder Sr. Yagami, elija.

—Iori, por favor, — dijo Athena suplicante.

— No puedo Athena, no me importa si me odias toda tu vida, siempre y cuando sigas viva, — la miró a los ojos y ella comenzó a llorar con alaridos de verdadero dolor, más que antes. Iori hizo oídos sordos y se giró hacia el doctor. — Sálvela a ella.

Después de eso no pudo resistir más, salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y los gritos de su esposa marcados en su memoria para siempre. Esperó a que el médico realizase sus tareas. Se sentó fuera de la habitación, en el suelo.

Después de lo que a Iori le parecieron siglos, el doctor salió con rostro cansado y dolido. Iori se puso de pie esperando escuchar noticias. El médico suspiró pesadamente y lo miró.

— Siento muchísima su pérdida, pero su esposa está bien o al menos lo estará si logra permanecer en reposo dos semanas. No fue fácil y si quiere otro hijo tendrá que esperar al menos otro año.

— ¿Dónde está el bebé? — preguntó con ojos lastimosos.

— Está dentro. La señora lo quiso tener en sus brazos por unos momentos. Le recomendaría que entrara y que la consolara, está completamente deshecha.

— Gracias por todo doctor, — el doctor asintió y se marchó.

Iori entró en silencio y las enfermeras que habían contratado estaban limpiando todo. Iori vio a Athena, en la cama, con su rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas. Abrazaba a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta.

—Princesa, — se acercó pero ella no se movió. Iori se atrevió a contemplar a su hijo, que efectivamente era niño, tenía el cabello de Athena y sus ojos de un color incierto, ya que permanecían cerrados. Iori no supo qué hacer, se quedó en silencio. Una enfermera se acercó y les dijo que era hora de llevarse el cadáver. Athena forcejeó y no lo podían apartar. Se lo quitaron a la fuerza y solo entonces comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

— ¡No, mi hijo! — gritaba con dolor. — ¡Mi niño, me bebé! ¡No está muerto! —Athena luchaba por apartarse de Iori y volver a tomar al bebé en brazos. El pelirrojo se subió a la cama y la tomó en brazos pegando su cabeza a su pecho. -¡Déjame! ¡Tú lo mataste! Te dije que lo salvaras a él.

— No podía Athena, no puedo perderte, — dijo presionándola más.

— ¡Déjame, asesino, infiel, asqueroso maldito hombre! ¡Te odio! — gritaba golpeando su pecho.

— No me importa cuánto me odies, cuanto me insultes, seguiré a tu lado. No me voy a ir, no te dejaré. Nunca más, —Athena siguió luchando contra su fuerza. — Y deja de luchar porque no puedes contra mí. Escúchame y grábate mis palabras, seguiré aquí quieras o no. No me arrepiento de mi elección porque lo eres todo para mí. — lo dijo con tanta convicción que Athena dejó de luchar. Gritó y lloró por largo rato. Iori no aflojó su agarre ni un poco. Incluso lloró con ella. Se disculpó una y otra vez por haberle causado tanto daño. En un momento Athena dejó de llorar por el cansancio y se aferró a la ropa de su esposo.

— No me dejes, — dijo con ojos cerrados y a segundos de caer dormida.

— Nunca.

Y así pasaron algunos días. Athena siguió deprimida y desolada, a pesar de tener a Iori ahí. Él no la dejó ni un segundo sola. La cuidó y alimentó como si fuera un bebé. Ella logró reponerse pero aun así pasó las dos semanas que necesitaba para curarse en cama, Iori dormía en el sofá.

Eimi estaba desconcertada por el dolor de su madre y la expresión desconsolada de su padre. Ambos estaban tan tristes que pasaban su humor a la niña. Iori mandó una carta al pueblo solicitando una niñera. A los pocos días se instaló una joven llamada Malin y comenzó a cuidar de Eimi y a enseñarle cosas básicas como leer y las letras del abecedario. De esa forma la niña no sufriría lo altibajos de sus padres.

Athena cumplió las dos semanas y el médico la revisó para ver que todo estaba en orden.

— Es un milagro que sus paredes uterinas y su sistema reproductor estén curados casi al cien por ciento. Podrá intentarlo de nuevo Sra. Yagami, ya verá que todo irá bien, — le sonrió compasivamente y Athena asintió. Probablemente Iori la obligaría quisiera o no.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos. Como la había acunado en sus brazos y consolado, no como la vez anterior. Él de verdad estaba cambiado. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

En el mes de septiembre, para el cumpleaños de Athena, Iori le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Habían mejorado mucho en su relación. Iori estaba realmente cambiado y Athena lo apreciaba. Dormían separados aun y Iori no había vuelto a invadir la habitación de ella exigiendo un heredero. Ni mucho menos la había presionado para hacer nada.

Ambos jugaban con su hija de ahora 4 años. Eimi era muy inteligente y había aprendido a leer y escribir aun para su corta edad. Su padre le enseñó algunas técnicas de su clan, también a tocar la guitarra. Athena no tenía idea de que Iori supiera, por eso cuando tocó maravillosamente ella quedó sorprendida. Dos meses después compuso una canción solo para ella.

Fue ahí donde ambos recibieron su segundo beso. Tan apasionado y dulce como el primero. Pero en circunstancias mucho mejores. Iori había ido ganándose la confianza de su esposa poco a poco y ahora, 6 meses después de la muerte de su tercer hijo, todo estaba mucho mejor. Athena cumpliría 21 años y Iori quería hacer algo especial. Fue por eso que pidió a la cocinera que hiciera la mejor cena, la favorita de ella y que los dejase solos después de eso.

Cenaron en un formidable silencio, entre miradas y sonrisas. Y quizá una que otra caricia inocente en la mano o en el brazo.

— Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero por favor si no te gusta dímelo. Si te ofende puedes irte de ahí, estoy nervioso, no sé cómo lo tomarás…

—Iori, sólo muéstrame.

El suspiró y asintió. Tomó la mano de su esposa y la llevó a su estudio. Frente a la puerta Athena lo miró. En los cuatro años de matrimonio ella nunca había entrado ahí. Pero Iori no pareció dudar ni un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y llevarla con él. Antes de que ella pudiera echar un vistazo Iori tapó sus ojos con sus manos. La cercanía la hizo temblar ligeramente.

— Supongo que recordarás que cuando Eimi estaba más pequeña, mandaste hacer un retrato. Pero después de días de posar y de esperar, el día que te lo entregaban el pintor no llegó, — ella asintió. — Pues no llegó porque yo lo abordé camino acá y le dije que me diera la pintura. Le pagué y él se fue. Nunca te dije nada por miedo a que vieras mi debilidad por ti. El poder que tenías en ese instante y que ahora se ha intensificado al menos diez veces. Cuando me sentía solo y triste venía aquí y observaba el hermoso retrato de mis bienes más preciados, — poco a poco Iori removió sus manos y Athena pudo apreciar el bello retrato que había visto a medias. Ahora podía apreciar como el pintor había puesto rubor a sus mejillas y una sonrisa que parecía más real. Los ojos de ambas reflejaban lo mismo que Iori tanto amaba. Ella sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Es hermoso, — sus ojos vagaron libremente por la habitación. A los lados del enorme retrato había dos fotografías más. Eran dos niños, uno tenía cabello cobrizo y ojos color violeta, mientras que el otro tenía ojos Azules y cabello purpura. Athena se acercó poco a poco y desconcertada. — ¿Quiénes son? — dijo sospechando la respuesta.

— Son tus hijos, — dijo Iori en un susurro, esperando su reacción. — Contraté a un profesional que pudo sacar retrato de cómo pudieron llegar a ser los varones que perdimos. Por medio de las facciones y el poco cabello que tenían. Espero que no te sientas ofendida Princesa, no tienes idea lo difícil que fue para mí ver a mi hijo muerto, aun cuando apenas tenía seis meses de vida. Y fue aún más duro ver al segundo. Antes de que ocurriera la muerte del primero tenía planeado ponerle Iori, — dijo acercándose a la primera pintura y acariciando el marco. — Después pensé en ponerle Ryoma al segundo. Pero para nuestra mala fortuna no vivieron. Y creo que Dios tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Hubieran nacido bajo lamentables situaciones. No hubiera sabido apreciarlos lo suficiente, —Athena estaba llorando al mirarlo a él, después a los retratos de sus bellos niños. — No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue enterrarlos a ambos. No quise que estuvieras presente porque sería muy duro. Pero yo tenía que hacerlo. Hay una lápida para cada uno en el cementerio donde está toda la familia Yagami.

— Gracias Iori, por todo, — lo abrazó suavemente por la cintura y el pelirrojo igual la envolvió en sus brazos.

— Gracias a ti por todo lo que has traído a mi mundo. Has hecho que vea las cosas con claridad gracias a tus buenos tratos y a Eimi también. Te agradezco que llevaras a mi niña nueve meses dentro de ti y que a pesar de que no fue concebida bajo condiciones debidas, la amaste. Como sé que amaste a ambos niños.

Pasaron un rato más observando las pinturas. Después subieron cada uno a su habitación a dormir. No sin antes despedirse con uno de sus electrizantes besos. El tercero para ser exactos.

Su unión se fue fortaleciendo y su amor creciendo. Era evidente que un año después de todo, Iori estaba más que perdonado. Se abrazaban y besaban más de la cuenta. No podían vivir separados mucho tiempo. Iori hacía que sus viajes fueran más cortos y rápidos para volver rápidamente al lado de su hija y su adorada esposa.

Una noche Iori se demoró demasiado, Athena estaba preocupada pues era una noche con tormenta. No podía dormir, lo esperaba de pie en su habitación, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando. Se quedaba en silencio para escuchar cuando él parara por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Pasó rato y Athena no pudo contener el sueño más tiempo. Un ligero beso en la frente hizo que saliera de su sueño. Pero tardó demasiado en despertar y cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nadie. Creyendo que lo había soñado volvió a recostarse.

Pero después escuchó ruidos en la habitación de al lado. Supo entonces que Iori había llegado y que no lo había soñado, él había besado su frente. Se puso de pie y sin importarle si se cubría o no fue a su habitación. Lo encontró de pie, con la camisa abierta y buscando, ella supuso, su pijama.

—Iori, — susurró. Él se giró y ella notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

— Hola tú, ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento si te desperté, necesitaba darte un beso de buenas noches.

Athena se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello. Lo besó en los labios con fuerza y necesidad. Iori respondió algo sorprendido.

— Buenas noches, — susurró ella cuando se separaron, Iori tenía a su esposa entre sus brazos y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonrieron y después Iori bajó lentamente el rostro para besarla ahora dulce y tiernamente.

— Muy buenas noches.

Siguieron bromeando un poco más, pero de pronto lo besos se tornaron demandantes y llenos de pasión. No supieron como terminaron sobre la cama, él sobre ella, seguían besándose y el pelirrojo pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

—Princesa, perdóname— dijo alejándose. Pero ella lo sostuvo por el cuello.

— Quiero un heredero, — dijo sonriendo al imitar sus palabras.

— No sé si estés lista Athena, no quiero lastimarte.

— Yo te digo que no lo harás, — dijo tercamente, pero después su cara se tornó de dolor. — ¿A caso no me deseas?

— Claro que te deseo, te amo y siempre serás la mujer más hermosa, tentadora y sensual del mundo, pero no quiero volver a lastimarte.

— Yo lo quiero, — dijo besando su cuello, el gimió ligeramente y después la besó en los labios.

— Si te arrepientes en cualquier momento solo dilo, — dijo antes de besar de nuevo sus labios.

Pasaron la noche juntos, en brazos del otro. Mostrando lo mucho que se amaban y se deseaban. Por primera vez Athena disfrutó del acto y Iori igual.

Gracias a eso, nueve meses más tarde nació su cuarto hijo. Más saludable que ningún bebé. Fuerte y de gran peso. Lo llamaron Iori Ken Yagami, al honor del primer niño no nacido, Fue el niño más mimado de toda la mansión. Athena, Iori e incluso Eimi habían caído rendidos antes los poderosos ojos Azules y el cabello rojo al igual que su padre, era la viva imagen.

La familia creció en amor e incluso en número. Tuvieron dos hijos más, gracias a la gran salud de Athena y a su corta edad. Un niño llamado Ryu y una niña llamada Hana. Los cuatro eran hermosos y perfectos.

Athena y Iori no volvieron a tener problemas de ningún tipo. No había duda del gran amor que entre ellos había.

Para aquellos que se pregunten por Kyo, él también obtuvo su final feliz al lado de una mujer de bajos recursos, de la cual quedó perdidamente enamorado en cuanto la vio. Dándose cuenta de que lo que sentía por Athena no era ni la décima parte de lo que sentía por su adorada Yuki.

FIN

Muy bien, ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero muchos comentarios al respecto. :D

Agradezco a todos los que apoyaron esta historia dejando comentarios y leyendo y poniendo en favoritos y…etc.

Muchísimas gracias. Conocí gente muy agradable por medio de los comentarios y me entusiasma saber que hay gente que espera leer la historia. Solo espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias chicas! n_n*

natalianime

lia Kusanagi

Eimi Asamiya

También gracias por los anónimos:

mary015

miya yagami

P.D: nuevamente Gracias! :D


End file.
